


Ghosts AU

by Eugene87



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hiram Snugglemagne XXV, Sonara (Mao Mao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene87/pseuds/Eugene87
Summary: A little thing I had in mind after watching BBC's TV show "Ghosts".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ghosts AU

I've had this idea in my head for about two weeks, and I feel like I should share it with people. So the story is that Mao Mao moves into an apartment. After he suffers a near-death experience he begins to see the... other tenants; the ones that me and you don't normally see.

So basically...

Mao Mao: himself from the show except he lives alone. He gave up on his dreams of becoming a hero after being ignored by his father time and time again. Has a near death experience which allows him to see ghosts.

Badgerclops: A #promlg gamer xXn00bslayerXx who spent most of his college life playing COD. Also same character from the show, except he makes outdated meme references that get on everyone's nerves. He suffered a fatal heart attack in 2013 caused by a 3 year addiction to Monster Energy.

Tanya Keys: An actor who was popular during the late 1990s. She is also has the same personality that she has in the show. She died on New Years Day in the year 2000 after a fireworks accident.

Reggie and Rufus: They sold products that we're always faulty, low quality, and sometimes dangerous during the 1970s. Rufus was the man in charge while Reggie followed along. They died after a toaster they were working on caught fire and burnt down the house in 1979.

Ratarang and Orangusnake: Ratarang and his bodyguard Orangusnake had it all. They were infamous gang members who worked their way to the top through bootlegging. They didn't go to jail because each time a court session was set, they'd threatened the jury members and their families. They died after getting caught in a cross-fire in 1927.

Hiram Snugglemagne XXV: An extremely rich businessman during the early 1900s. He had always bragged about how rich he was. It was pretty much his entire personality. He died after trying to lick away a paint stain he had gotten on his best suit; the paint had lead in it.

The Castonmeyer Family (Eugene, Sonara, and Adorabat): They were an upper-middle class family and lived happy lives during the 80s. They had everything that Mao Mao never got from his family; a stable marriage, plenty of attention, and fun for everyone in general. Eugene is shy, quiet, quite possibly bisexual, and socially awkward. Sonara is a good mother, a social butterfly, and willing to stand up to anyone who hurts her family and/or friends. Adorabat is their energetic daughter; she's obsessed with becoming a legendary hero. They died when the floor to their house collapsed in 1987; they survived the fall, but not the debris.

Let me know if I should change anything. Critiques are encouraged.

I'll probably make some skits based off of this. Anyone is free to make a fanfic about this AU!


End file.
